etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawed Mole
Mole is a recurring monster of the series, appearing in every game so far. Although it is often a early game enemy (with the exception of Etrian Odyssey III), its attack power often surpasses the other monsters, being able to easily kill weaker characters in a few hits. As compensation, it has weaker defenses, though. It is depicted as a overgrown, biped mole, with big, sharp claws, which it uses to rip apart its prey. Mole (Etrian Odyssey) Moles are rather powerful monsters that appear early in the game. Compared to the other monsters in the 1st floor, they have a very high attack power, being a dangerous enemy early on the game. To make things worse, they sometimes attack in pairs/trios, if you're a beginner, the best thing is to flee from them. However, their defense is lacking and they should die in an attack or two. Related Monsters *Maul Mole (Etrian Odyssey II) Moles are first seen on the 1F. Mole continue to be seen in the first stratum until the 5F. Moles are among the weakest monsters in Etrian Odyssey II, having no notable abilities ("Claws" just hits slightly harder than a normal Attack) or characteristics. Moles often show up in groups of themselves or other weak monsters. It is weak to fire, but in reality there is simply no need to exploit this weakness due to its weak nature. Moles are only problems to low leveled, unprepared parties. When it shows up with other monsters, it is a good itea to take out the Moles after the other enemies. If they show up in groups of 3 or more, always take them out one at a time. It drops the Earth Nail, which you need one of to make one of the first axes (AT+21), and Soft fur, which serves no purpose other than to be sold. Related Monsters *Raidmole Clawed Mole (Etrian Odyssey III) Clawed Moles are fairly rare sights only in B12F. It can be hard to find them because of the staggering amounts of monsters found here, but they are most easily found at the entrance of the floor. The Clawed Mole is also mediocre. Its skill Crazy Swipes allows it to hit your party with 2 slash attacks to the same person. Each hit, if it lands, has a chance to confuse you. Unlike other monsters, this skill is underwhelming and not very threatening. It is often paired with other monsters on this floor, usually a Cave Elephant. While you won't fight it often, Its drops are still necessary to make certain equipment. *1 Mole Claw will Unlock a Knife called "Katar" (ATK+95, 4 Forge Slots) *2 Mole Claws will Unlock a Rapier Called "Sting" (ATK+84, AGI+2, 1 Forge slot) *3 Mole Claws and 5 Clastic Rocks (Mining) unlocks Tourney Mail (Heavy Armor, DEF+63) *1 Soft Skin Unlocks Gauntlets (Gloves, DEF+21) *1 Soft Skin and 4 Small Scales (Dragon Pups) unlocks Cuirassair (Light Armor, DEF+57) Clawed Mole (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Clawed Mole appears in the Forgotten Capital and the connecting sections of earlier mazes. They are not exceptionally dangerous and easily felled by ice attacks. Clawed Mole (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Clawed Mole appears in early parts of Emerald Grove. They have no skills and are weak to ice attacks. Locations * Emerald Grove: B1F - B3F * Gladsheim: AREA I Related Monsters * Cold Mole * Mauler Mole Origin Real world moles are a primarily insectivorous burrowing mammal. Their long claws are used for efficient digging, not fighting like the Moles in Etrian Odyssey. Etrian Odyssey moles actually bear more of a resemblance to golden moles, which actually aren't true moles at all. Golden Moles have a much blunter muzzle, as seen in the picture of a cape golden mole to the right while true moles have a very pointed snout. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters